Calendar
Though each race and nation has its own opinion on which system would dictate the timeline, the generally accepted "first day" on Celdon has been chosen by the Holy Empire as the founding date of Dawnrise, the Holy Empire's capital city. The years are called Years of Zaieen, named after Sarenrae 's Prophet, Zaieen. The Holy Empire also devised a relatively simple method for dates in a year. Years Each Year of Zaieen is known as a 'grand year', in which two actual years are contained - one Fire of Zaieen(FZ), and one Light of Zaieen(LZ). The Fire of Zaieen comes first, and then brings forth the Light of Zaieen for each Year. Dates are written in terms of grand years, with either Fire of Zaieen or Light of Zaieen following to show which half of the grand year it is - for example, 545LZ, to show that it's the second year in the 545th grand year - but when speaking of age, normal years are used, so after 1 grand year of life, you would be 2 years old. This applies to the time between events as well, so an event '500 years ago' was actually 250 grand years previous. In short, when someone talks about 'years', they mean the 500 day years, and when they talk about 'grand years', they mean the 1,000 day years. Because of the magical nature of the earth and water in the region, the lives of all creatures are extended beyond normal limits, but aging is slower, so even though the years appear long, the body's aging relative to number of years alive is similar to that which is understood to be the case on other worlds. Months In each year there are 10 months of 50 days each, and 5 weeks of 10 days in a month. The months are as follows: #Month of the Dawn #Month of the Elf #Month of the Commoner #Month of the Herald #Month of the Prophet #Month of the Sun #Month of the Empress #Month of the Warrior #Month of the King #Month of the Dusk There is a story told to children to help them remember the order of the months: At the start of the day comes the Dawn, Beckoning the long-sleeping Elf to wake, And while the Commoner tills his field, The Herald emerges to start his call, And welcome the great Prophet, With great foretellings of the Sun's warmth, In its grace blessing the Empress, Who commands the Warrior, To fight for the King, Which urges Dusk to fall so that the Dawn may rise again. Seasons The seasons generally go like this: Spring generally starts early in the Month of the Dawn, and carries on through to the end of the Month of the Commoner. Summer begins during the Month of the Herald, and lasts until the start of Month of the Empress. Autumn is considered generally to begin during the Month of the Empress, and is short, ending in the Month of the Warrior. Winter lasts from the end of the Month of the Warrior to the end of the Month of the Dusk. Days The days are based on the same principles as the months, and go as such: #Dawnsday #Elfsday #Commonsday #Heraldsday #Prophetsday #Sunday #Empiresday #Warsday #Kingsday #Duskday Since there are 10 days in a week, 5 weeks in a month, a full date could be described like this: The 4th Heraldsday of the Sun, 50th Light of Zaieen. A numerical method of writing it would be: 44.6.50LZ